Dead or Alive 3/Fighting quotes
This page is a list of fighter quotes spoken by the playable characters of Dead or Alive 3. Ayane Pre-Fight Quotes *''Get out of my way!'' *''I will crush anyone who stands in my way.'' *''Looks like I've been under estimated.'' *''Why?'' - (to Hayate in Story Mode) *''You will experience the wrath of "Shinobi".'' Victory Quotes *''Bring it on. ''- (after getting a "Great") *''Did you see the darkness of "Hajinmon"?'' *''Go away, loser.'' *''I have no more time to waste.'' *''Stop giving me trouble.'' *''This is the iron code of "Shinobi"!'' - (after defeating Kasumi) *''This is the last time I let you go.'' *''You are no match for me.'' *''You are so pathetic. ''-'' (after getting a "Greatest") *''You're still annoying me. Losing Quotes *''This can't be happening to me...'' After-Continue Quotes *''You never give up do you?'' *''Father, prepare yourself!'' - (to Omega in Story Mode) Bass Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes *''Alright!'' *''Come and get it!'' *''Give it all you've got!'' *''Let's start the fight!'' *''These muscles aren't just for show, you know.'' *''You'll never get away with this.'' - (to Tina in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''A bad kid deserves a spanking.'' - (after defeating Tina) *''I am powerful!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''I am so strong.' *''I'm too strong for you. - (after getting a "Greatest") *''Spineless! Weak! Powerless!'' *''Wanna learn how to wrestle?'' * Hahaha Daddy wins! - (after getting a "Great" against Tina) Losing Quotes *''I'm not finished with you yet.'' After-Continue Quotes *''I'm gonna crush you!'' Bayman Pre-Fight Quotes *''Bring it on!'' *''Leon, you are finished now.'' - (to Leon in Story Mode) *''My predicition for this fight: pain.'' *''Shall I kill you now?'' *''You're all mine.'' Victory Quotes *''Another bites the dust.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''If it hurts, it means you're still alive.'' *''It only takes a moment to be defeated'' - (after defeating Leon) *''Let's not get carried away.'' *''You are a coward.'' *''You are not so tough. ''- (after getting a "Great") *''You'll see me soon, Donovan!'' - (after defeating Christie in Story Mode) Losing Quotes *''Why...why me...'' After-Continue Quotes *''I won't miss you the next time!'' Brad Wong Pre-Fight Quotes *''Do you want to join me in a drink?'' - (to Zack in Story Mode) *''*Hiccups*'' - (only in Story Mode) *''I can't guarantee you'll leave here with your life.'' - (only in Story Mode) *''I drink to the moon.'' - (in Lorelei stage) *''I drink to the snow.'' - (in Snow stage) *''I'm going to party like it's 2099...'' *''Want a drink?'' Victory Quotes *''Cheers!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Have you heard of the legendary Wine of warriors?'' - (before the fight with Gen Fu in Story Mode) *''How do you like the style of Zui Quan?'' *''Let's have a toast.'' *''You're quite the party animal, aren't you?'' Losing Quotes *''Zzzzz.'' After-Continue Quotes *''Let us begin.'' Christie Pre-Fight Quotes *''Get out of my sight.'' *''Let's get it on.'' *''You're all out of luck.'' *''You're going to regret this.'' *''Who do you think you are?'' - (to Helena in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''All too easy.'' *''Get lost!'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''Like father, like daughter.'' - (after defeating Helena in Story Mode) *''Just like child's play.'' *''You are weak and unskilled.'' *''You are way to slow for me.'' *''You look pathetic.'' - (after getting a "Great") Losing Quotes *''How could I have failed.'' *''How could this have happened?'' After-Continue Quotes *''You're such a baby.'' Ein Pre-Fight Quotes *''Here I come!'' *''Leave me alone...'' Victory Quotes *''That was a great fight.'' *''My head aches.'' *''What a feeling!'' *''This is it!'' *''Victory is instinctive.'' Losing Quotes *''I thought I was better than this...'' Gen Fu Pre-Fight Quotes *''Attack me anyway you choose.'' *''Do not mock this old man.'' *''Have you prepared your mind for this engagement?'' *''Prepare to meet me in combat.'' Victory Quotes *''I gave it all that I have.'' *''I have harnessed the infinite mysticism of the world.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''I may or may not win, but defeat is the way of the fool.'' *''I must continue to engage.'' - (after defeating Brad Wong in Story Mode) *''Perseverence will always prevail.'' *''You are still a child.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''Your fighting style lacks finesse.'' Losing Quotes *''I've fallen, and I can't get up...'' After-Continue Quotes *''Do not hold back...these old bones are strong.'' Hayate Pre-Fight Quotes *''Here I come!'' *''Let's fight!'' *''"Nin"'' *''No one can get in the way of Hayate.'' *''Prepare yourself, Hayabusa!'' - (to Hayabusa in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''I call to the wind, to invite the storm.'' *''I fight like a hurricane.'' *''I hear the tears of the wind.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''No one will stop me from finishing this fight.'' - (after defeating Ayane in Story Mode) *''"Shinobi of the wind!" I am a free soul!'' *''The head of the ninja is not for display'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''This is "Mugen-Tenshin" style.'' *''You thought you are tough, but you are not.'' - (after defeating Hayabusa) Losing Quotes *''I cannot accept that I am no better than this.'' After-Continue Quotes *''Not yet! Not yet!'' Helena Douglas Pre-Fight Quotes *''Get out of my way.'' *''Here I come!'' *''Prepare to meet your maker.'' *''This is going to be a good match.'' Victory Quotes *''God is on my side.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''How stupid... ''- (after getting a "'Greatest'"'') *''I fight for freedom. *''I will prevail with my own hand.'' *''Stay down.'' *''You are like a fly and make an annoying sound.'' - (after defeating Jann Lee) *''You are not good enough to beat me.'' - (after defeating Christie in Story Mode) Losing Quotes *''What a mess...'' After-Continue Quotes *''I will defeat you.'' Hitomi Pre-Fight Quotes *''Here I come!'' *''Hit me with your best shot.'' - (to Hayate in Story Mode) *''I stand prepared to meet you in battle.'' *''I will not be defeated!'' *''Prepare to lose!'' *''Take that!'' - (to Hayate) Victory Quotes *''I can continue.'' *''I have both technique and power.'' *''I'm on fire!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Isn't there anyone more powerful? ''-'' (''after getting a "'Greatest'"'') *''Osu! Nice try. Losing Quotes *''My narcissism was my weakness.'' After-Continue Quotes *''Take that!'' Jann Lee Pre-Fight Quotes *''Are you ready?'' *''I will be victorious!'' *''I will not spare you.'' Victory Quotes *''Can't do you better than that?'' *''Do not joke with me.'' *''Where is my opponent?'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''You'll have to hit me harder than that.'' - (after getting a "Great") Losing Quotes *''You are to strong for me.'' * Dammit!... After-Continue Quotes *''Come on!'' Kasumi Pre-Fight Quotes *''No one gets in my way.'' *''Only fighting will settle this!'' *''Please do not block my way.'' - (only in Story Mode) * I do not want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.- (only in Story Mode) * I ask that you get out of my way.- (only in Story Mode) Victory Quotes * You cannot defeat me. *''Now, I know what it is that I want.'' *''Now, I must go.'' * I must see Hayate. - (after defeating Ayane in Story Mode) * Goodbye, Hayate. - (after defeating Hayate in Story Mode) *''Sorry, are you alright?'' - (after getting a "Great") *''There's nothing left to lose.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''Hayate...'' After-Continue Quotes * Do not block my way! * Hayate! - (to Hayate) * Forgiveness is something you will never know. - (to Omega in Story Mode) Leifang Pre-Fight Quotes *''Are you ready to fight?'' *''Are you ready to lose?'' *''Hi there.'' *''I've been waiting for this moment.'' - (to Jann Lee in Story Mode) *''Now the fun starts.'' Victory Quotes *''Call me again...when you wake up.'' *''I cannot lose anymore.'' - (after defeating Jann Lee) *''Is that all you've got?'' *''Let's do this again sometime.'' *''T'ai Chi Quan is awesome.'' *''This is only the beggining.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''This is T'ai Chi Quan!'' *''You're no match for me.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''Would you care for some more?'' *''Wow, I won!'' - (after getting a "Great" against Jann Lee) Losing Quotes *''Why did my skills fail me?'' After-Continue Quotes *''I must win.'' Leon Pre-Fight Quotes *''Are you good enough for me?'' *''Don't underestimate me.'' *''I can't believe you're still alive.'' - (to Bayman in Story Mode) *''Prepare to die!'' *''You´ll regret this.'' *''You´re going to be sorry you ever met me.'' Victory Quotes *''Are you watching, Rolande?'' *''Bad luck!'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''My blood lust is wasted on you.'' *''Stay away!'' *''Thought you could outbeat a professional like me?'' *''You pansy!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''You'll wish you never met me.'' Losing Quotes *''I'm a loser.'' After-Continue Quotes *''Don't be a smart ass!'' Ryu Hayabusa Pre-Fight Quotes *''Come!'' - (to Hayate in Story Mode) *''Let us fight!'' *''Make up your mind!'' *''"Nin"'' *''Prepare to face my wrath.'' *''Ready or not, here I come.'' *''"Rin"'' Victory Quotes *''An imperfect soul leads to an imperfect life.'' *''Justice always triumphs.'' *''Leave everything else to me.'' - (after defeating Hayate) *''Rage is like a swirling storm that engulfs you.'' - (after getting a "Great") * Rage cracks the earth and shatters the sky.- (after getting a "Greatest") *''"Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen"'' *''The darknes will overcome you.'' *''You must understand, I do this for justice.'' Losing Quotes *''I will not relent, and I will not surrender.'' * That...that was something... After-Continue Quotes *''Who do you think you are, you swine?'' - (to Omega in Story Mode) Tina Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes *''Hey, come on, loser.'' *''I'll give it everything I got.'' *''I'm gonna open a can of whoop-ass on you.'' *''No one can stop me now!'' *''Say hello to the pavement.'' *''Take that!'' Victory Quotes *''Aren't you glad your little girl can take care of herself?'' - (after defeating Bass) *''Good job! This one´s for you.'' *''I always win!'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''Is that all you've got?'' - (after getting a "Great") *''I will never give up my dream.'' *''Nobody beats a babe with an attitude.'' *''Nobody can stop this chick.'' Losing Quotes *''How could I fail? Say good-bye to Hollywood.'' After-Continue Quotes *''I want to be a movie star'.''' Zack Pre-Fight Quotes *''Cool.'' *''I'm going to kick your butt.'' *''Let's party!'' *''You're going down quick.'' *''You ready to rumble?'' * Let's get it on! * I'll Kick it and then I'll kick you. Victory Quotes *''Bring on the next victim.'' - (only in Story Mode) *''Cool!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Got a crush on me? ''- (after defeating Tina) *''I'm the mac daddy!'' - (only in Story Mode) * Bad Ass! - (after getting a''"Greatest") *''I'm the man. *''What's China got to do with this, fool?'' - (after defeating Brad Wong, Gen Fu, Lei Fang or Jann Lee) *''Who's your daddy?'' Losing Quotes *''So much for Vegas...'' * Bogus, Man... After-Continue Quotes * Cool. * The green will be mine.- (to Omega in Story Mode) Category:Catalogues and Datasheets Category:Fighter Quotes